A Visit From Mom
by FlareForTheDramatic
Summary: With the stress of Regionals mounting and thoughts of Blaine and his dad swimming through his mind, Kurt very much could use a visit from mom.


This is just something I put together on a whim, when the idea struck me. I honestly hadn't planned on putting it on here, but I just thought - why not. Hopefully, it doesn't suck too much.

Anyway, this may or may not be the last part to it. I'm toying with the idea of a companion piece about her visiting Burt, but I haven't quite decided yet if I want to or not. I suppose it will depend on the response this one gets.

So, hopefully you enjoy this, and it doesn't suck too much.

* * *

"God, Regionals are in less than four days. " Kurt muttered to himself as he glanced around his bedroom, feeling the nervous tension in his stomach. Last year, he was a part of New Directions, and they had lost to Vocal Adrenaline. Now - here he was in a completely different glee club, about to compete against his friends. Sure, they had survived Sectionals thanks to a tie, but there was almost no chance of such a miracle occurring with Regionals. What if the Warblers won and went to Nationals? Sure, he'd be over the moon with the victory, but it would also mean it came at the price of his friends losing. Of course, what if New Directions won? He'd have to watch his friends celebrate their victory from a far - completely disconnected from their sheer and utter joy.

Glancing over at his nightstand, Kurt's eyes took in the one family photo he kept close to his heart. Gently, Kurt picked up the golden trimmed frame and ran his finger gently over it. In the picture was himself - then seven, his Dad, and his mom - all spending a family day at the park. Kurt recalled the day, because his mom had been in good spirits and health for the first time in months, and thus his dad had decided it was the perfect time for a Hummel family outting.

"Mom, how could I so use you right now." Kurt said, sighing to himself as he ran his thumb along her face in the picture. Sure, Kurt could talk about anything with his dad, but sometimes - he just wished he could talk to his mom about things - like clothes, shoes, or even the ever constant topic of Blaine.

"Well, honey. I'm right here."

The sound of a very familiar voice caused Kurt to freeze in his tracks, gripping the frame in his hand as he felt every muscle in his body stiffen. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw someone - standing just feet from him - glancing over at him warmly. "This can't be real.." Kurt said softly, taking in the form of a woman - a very familiar woman - standing in his presence.

"Oh, but it is, sweetheart." The warmth of the woman's voice filling the room as she drew closer to him.

"…Mom?" Kurt said, his voice quivering as tears filled his eyes. The dark haired woman nodded, gently touching the side of the boy's face with her hand. "My god, you've grown into such a handsome young man." she said as she took in her son's handsome features.

The feeling of her hand against his cheek sent a warmth through Kurt's body as he looked into her eyes - a similar version to his own. Slowly, the tears that had formed in his eyes began to overflow as he quickly placed the picture down and wrapped his arms around his mom - holding her close to his chest - never wanting to let go.

After several moments of silent hugging, her voice filled his ears. "Don't cry, Kurt. I'm here - and it's all going to be okay."

Gently pulling back, Kurt looked up into mother's eyes as he wiped the tears from his own eyes. Her smile was just as warm and inviting as her voice, making him feel both comforted and safe.

"So, what seems to be troubling you?" she asked, gently running a hand down his cheek to rid his cheeks of the excess tears.

"Just so much, Mom." Kurt muttered softly - his mind shifting through the different topics and thoughts on his mind. "Regionals are just days away, and I'm just so worried about the outcome. Plus, I'm always worried about Dad, and there's Blaine…" Kurt said softly on the last phrase, the boy's name making his cheeks flush.

Smiling, the mother glanced at her son - watching as each worrisome thought he had been feeling came to the surface.

"Well, you were always quite the little performer growing up, so whatever happens at Regionals, you'll be fine. You're a wonderful performer, Kurt." she said, her voice twinged with slight longing to have been able to see all his performances live. "Either way, you'll have done a wonderful job, so you should be proud of the hard word you've put in." she said, running a hand gently through his hair.

"I know, I've worked hard, but part of me is just nervous about the outcome being either very good for me and bad for my friends, or very bad for me and good for my friends." Kurt said, his mind playing the constant battle of good vs bad with the outcomes.

"Whatever the outcome, I'm sure things will work out." she said, knowing slightly what things lay ahead for her son. "Now, as for your Dad, don't worry so much, Kurt. He's fine. And, that lovely Carole is taking good care of him, so you have no reason to worry. I mean, I did send her to him for a reason." she said, revealing something she probably shouldn't have.

"You sent Carole to Dad?" Kurt questioned, hearing the last part shocking to say the least.

"Yes, I wanted him to be happy - and she is a lovely person, and thus I gave them both a little shove." she said, a smile on her face - recalling how happy her former husband looked around his new wife.

Kurt couldn't help but find the idea of his mother giving his Dad and Carole a little shove in the right direction to be endlessly romantic. Clearly, the endless romantic trait in him came from the very woman standing before him, a trait he cherished dearly.

"And as for Blaine." she said, which caused Kurt to glance up at her - his cheeks flushing a little at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"He's a good boy, Kurt. But, he needs your help as much as you need his." she said, knowing that the boy had many things he needed fixed within, almost as much as her son did.

"I know, Mom." Kurt said, realizing that all the recent things between him and Blaine - the sex talk, the argument over bi-sexuality, all of it were things Blaine was struggling with. "I really like him, and I want him to know I'm always there for him." Kurt said, his cheeks still giving off a pink-tint.

"I know you like him." she said, knowing how she had also played a hand in her son's meeting with the dark haired boy. "And, I'm sure in time, he'll realize he's just as crazy about you as you are for him." she said, her voice twinged with a longing to tell her son what she knew lie ahead for the two.

Kurt smiled, cherishing the conversation between them - knowing it was something he had desperately needed.

Glancing up at the clock, she realized her time was limited, thus her moment with her son would have to end. "Kurt, I have to go. But, remember - I'm always with you, and I love you very much." she said, gently touching his cheek before gently kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Mom." Kurt said - looking into her eyes and feeling the warmth of her kiss on his head.

"I love you, Kurt. Take care of your father for me, and keep your chin up." she said, smiling as she made her way back to the side of the room she had appeared on.

Kurt stared at his mother a moment, before gently closing his eyes - still feeling her presence in the room. However, moments later, when he opened his eyes - he was alone and sitting on his bed, presumably having fallen asleep and dreamt the entire thing.

Glancing down, Kurt realized he was still holding the picture in his hands. A smile formed on Kurt's face, as he glanced at their happy faces forever stitched in time.

"Thank you, Mom." Kurt said softly as he closed his eyes and held the picture close to his chest once more. And there he stayed, until he fell asleep - happy to have had even a brief visit from Mom.


End file.
